


I Love Him, More

by junhwey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Junhui - Freeform, Junhui-centric, Love, M/M, Multi, Pain, Romance, Seventeen - Freeform, gyujun, junhuixmingyu, junsol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhwey/pseuds/junhwey
Summary: Wen Jun Hui as one of the Chinese members in their group. A man with a pure heart. Strangely, he started having feelings for his co-member, Kim Mingyu. How will their story turn out after they got to be close to each other?Will it be the same? Or will it be ruined?
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Suddenly

**Author's Note:**

> I started this book because I miss Gyujun, who can relate? Hope you'll like it!  
> Sorry in advance for errors and typos

As a kpop idol, they need to work hard twice as hard than anyone in order to give their fans the best performance and music. They were practicing for the upcoming comeback Heng:garae and it's gonna be S.coups official comeback after hiatus so this is very special to all of them. 

They are all in the dance practice room, practicing My My choreography while others are playing on the side. Jun who just finished practicing went to the corner and brought his phone. He is the member who spends a lot of time browsing his phone. He is reading this Manhwa in China, a love story that talks about unrequited love and a sudden spark of feelings. 

He is not a romanticist, he doesn't have any time thinking about such feelings for someone. But for some reason, he loves the story. 

"What are you doing, hyung?" Mingyu approached him. 

Without looking at Mingyu he answered. "A manhwa love story in China," 

"Mmm, suddenly? You don't read love stories though." Mingyu sat beside him and went closer. Jun did not mind anything. He just keep on reading the manhwa. 

"I am starting to love it now. I love how the story goes." 

The scene in the manhwa was when the guy and the girl's hands brushed each other, the girl felt her heart beat so fast. Jun smiled because of the scene. He placed his phone on his left and put his hand on the floor. Mingyu went closer to Jun to see what he was reading, and then Jun felt Mingyu's hand brushed on his. 

It was so sudden, his heart was beating like crazy. Mingyu leaned forward to read what was on Jun's phone and Jun got nervous as Mingyu got closer. He gulped. Look at Mingyu for the first time since Mingyu approached him that time. 

Mingyu's smile made his heart beat so fast and made him crazy. 

At that moment, Jun knows. 

That he is doomed.


	2. Chapter 1: Bothered Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu and Jun got a little bit closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update

After the release of Don't Wanna Cry, everyone got so busy, even Mingyu and Jun themselves don't talk. But despite not talking, Jun's feelings did not waver. He wasn't sure about what happened to him that time, but after finishing the story he read he got to realize his true feelings. 

He likes Mingyu. 

He wanted to deny it to himself as he cannot accept it, he's not ready to accept it. However, he understand himself more than anyone, so he made it clear to himself. Let it be. Come what may! It was weird at first, very weird, as he cannot avoid staring at Mingyu. And what is more terrifying is when Mingyu notice him. 

"You've been spacing out lately," Soonyoung asked. They took a break for a couple of minutes after practicing for their new unit song Liliyabay. Don't wanna cry era is done and their new title song is coming. He like the song a lot, he liked how Clap makes him feel surreal and happy. 

He smiled at Soonyoung. "I am okay, just a little bit tired."

"Maybe you won't be if you start dancing using your strength less, you see I wonder how you keep that. It feels as if you are giving everything and anytime soon, your bones might break." Soonyoung tap his shoulder and got up. "Well, just rest if you are tired." and then Soonyoung went back to dancing while looking at himself on the mirror. 

I notice how Minghao stare at Jun, he's wondering what's happening to Jun. He can see through him, after all. 

It was 2am in the morning, He woke up, feeling worked up and bothered. Showcase will be later for their teenage album, but he cannot sleep. He went out of his room and went to the practice room. He thinks that he might just practice to remove what he is thinking. 

When he arrived, the lights were on. He entered and his eyes widened because of shock. 

Mingyu's practicing, he's holding his microphone singing to Trauma, their hip hop unit track. Jun'sfavorite after Liliyabay. 

He don't wanna be rude watching but looking at Mingyu, wearing loose tshirt that is thin in fabric and messy hear, looking so cool on the mirror make his heart beat so fast, faster than Mingyu made his heart beat. No matter what he does, he just can't stop staring, admiring the whole person in front of him. 

"Hyung," he snapped back when he heard Mingyu's voice, very soothing voice, addicting, and sexy. He's used to this, acting who he is without showcasing his feelings. Of course he can, he's Wen Junhui. 

"What are you doing here so late?" Jun asked. Mingyu stopped the music and placed his microphone on the table. 

"I can't sleep." Mingyu answered. 

Jun smiled. "I see, we're the same then" he placed his bag on the floor and started fixing his attire. 

"Are you gonna dance, hyung?" Mingyu asked

"Mmm.." he answered. "I wanted to stop thinking, I've been bothered these past few days."

He looked at the mirror and made contact with Mingyu's eyes. 'My heart's gonna be the death of me, stop beating so freakin' fast. Your eyes just met!'

"Why are you bothered hyung? So unlike of you," 

Jun wasn't able to answer immediately instead he stare at Mingyu's eyes more. In reality he already answered by looking at Mingyu, but he cannot admit that, can he? He must not.   
"Maybe because I can sense something good for this comeback and its giving me a nice feeling!" Jun said with the utmost excitement, so like him. 

Mingyu chuckled. "It just so like you, by the way hyung, can I have some of your snacks? I know you brought some."

"Ofcourse I did, go get one."

"Thank you, hyung!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update soon!


	3. Chapter 2: Feelings Were Deeper than He Could Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TeenAge era and the start of their story

Chapter 2: Feelings Were Deeper than He Could Imagine

Comeback showcase is in an hour from now, Jun stood by the stool and looked at the pre recorded performances. One thing that has his eyes on was not his unit’s song but HipHop units Trauma, Mingyu was just too mesmerizing in his eyes. He wondered how can this being make his heart beat way so fast every time. 

They were now set to go to stage to meet their fans. There were greetings and then the pre recorded performances were shown. Jun’s eyes were sparkling to see the Carats eyes when they performed it beforehand. They’ve really come the long way. 

Seungkwan suggested that they should introduce the members on their left. Jun was very engrossed on listening to other members' descriptions on the member on their left that when it was Mingyu’s turn he forgot that Mingyu’s gonna describe him. He was nervous and at the same time excited for what Mingyu’s gonna tell him. 

When Mingyu opened his mouth and started talking, he smiled. So happy as Mingyu neatly described him. He cannot contain his happiness and so he smiled widely. 

“You’ve been smiling,” Minghao asked him. He just smiled and gave him a tap. “You’ve been very weird, hyung. Something good happened?” 

“Yeah, I think so.” he answered, still smiling and biting his lips to contain the happiness. He just wanted to run around and shout to release his happiness. Fuck! He’s really doomed. 

It was MAMA 2017 in Vietnam, Jun’s assigned to play the piano in their performance. He stayed late to practice as he wanted to have a perfect performance worth clapping for. He will be playing the introduction of Don’t Wanna Cry. 

“So cool,” he stopped midway after hearing Mingyu’s voice. He turned around to see Mingyu at the door. “You look so cool like that, hyung---I mean scratch that--you look cool when you’re on stage.”

Jun avoided Mingyu’s gaze, he cannot let Mingyu see his face blushing but he failed to hide it. “You’re turning red, hyung.” Mingyu chuckled and he snickered. 

“Stop it, Kim Mingyu” 

“Are you allergic to compliments? You don’t though,”

“To some” 

“I see,” Mingyu chucked once again and sat on the chair facing Jun’s side. “Just play, hyung. I just wanna watch you.”  
“And what?” Jun asked, eyeing Mingyu with a nervous breathing. “Aren’t you here to practice?”

“I am, but after you.” 

He did not say anything and just started playing. He can feel the stare of the only man who can make his heart beat faster than usual, faster than how his heart beat when he’s on stage hearing the fans scream. Mingyu is a phenomenon to him, but a beautiful one. 

The slow melody and emotional ballad keys made Jun closed his eyes and felt the rhythm control his hands and mind. The piece is short but he found himself continuing and decided to play the whole song. It was as if he wanted to play this piece to Mingyu. 

When the song ended, Jun slowly rested himself and opened his eyes only to find Mingyu smiling at him in front. “Beautiful,” Mingyu murmured with the sexiest voice he ever heard. Mingyu was staring at him. “You play beautifully, hyung. Just like you.”

If Jun was nervous a while ago, he is more nervous now. He is full of happiness and confusion at the same time. Who wouldn't. Mingyu just called him, beautiful. He swallowed the lump in his throat and bit his lips. 

“Don’t..”

Jun curiously looked at Mingyu. “H-Huh?”

“Don’t bite your lips like that,” Mingyu answered with a soothing voice. 

“W-Why?” he stuttered, unable to grasp what Mingyu intently meant. “I-I’m so--”

Mingyu cut him off. “Don’t bite it, it’s tempting. You are so sexy when you do that. And I don’t wanna kiss you without confessing yet.” 

Jun was shocked, eyes widened and mouth gaped. He wasn’t expecting that, he wasn’t expecting to hear those words from Mingyu. His heart was aching, not because of pain but the happiness he is containing. He wasn’t able to process what the man in front of him said but his heart was beating on its own, like how it used to be. 

He blinked a lot of times and then stood up. He stood up, not moving from his place and turned around avoiding Mingyu’s gaze. He clutched his heart, it was beating so fast, making his breathing go faster. ‘This is the effect Mingyu gives him’

He never knew that his feelings were deeper than he could imagine. And only one person can do that. 

“Hyung..” Mingyu’s soft and faint voice made him snap back to reality. “I wasn’t planning to say it earlier than planned, but everytime I’m with you I just can’t. I can’t control myself.”

Jun slowly turned around. Meeting Mingyu’s eyes. “I don’t know, I was scared of confronting this feeling of mine, but no matter how many times I ignore it, it slowly grows and one day I just woke up yearning for your presence.”

It wasn’t just Jun feeling that way, Mingyu does too. It was as if their hearts belonged to each other. 

“If you are freaking out, I’m so sorry. I do not want to force you, I just want you to know how I feel for you, and..---”

“I love you too, Kim Mingyu”

Silence devoured the whole practice studio. No one can even describe how shocked Mingyu was and how happy he was to hear those words from Jun’s mouth. 

“Fuck!” Mingyu exclaimed and turned around, away from Jun’s stare. 

Jun was shocked because of what Mingyu just did. He was startled, confused on why he shouted. “H-Hey… did I say something wrong--”

Jun wasn’t able to ask what he wanted to ask when Mingyu suddenly hugged him and then Mingyu put his forehead on Jun’s shoulder. “Fuck! Moon Junnie… fuck! You just made me so happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real story starts after this chapter. See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update if I have time :-)


End file.
